Return of the Dragon
by Rio Skyron
Summary: We've seen the Dragonborn dimension hop, we've seen them time travel via freezing and magic, we've seen them simply travel to Remnant by Boat, and we've seen them become immortal, now we see them reincarnate into a Dragon Faunus named Kaiser who has quite the destiny along side his teammates Getsuga, Kong, and Rose. Rated T for now, will likely change to M later
1. Prologue

**So instead of updating Remnants of Nirn, or Silver-Eyed Dragonborn, or trying to recover the data from my Hard Drive, I'm making yet another Skyrim x RWBY crossover. DAMMIT BRAIN! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

 **Anywho I'm going to need help coming up with a name for the team made up of Kaiser Bloodwing, Getsuga Kuroyin, Onyx "Kong" King, and Rose Lafleur. Kaiser is the leader.**

 **Also I have shipping options for each of the team members except Getsuga. Getsuga is going to be with Ruby. Those who have read Team SVGD know I never said what kind of faunus Getsuga is. Those who are able to figure it out will find this pairing ironic. That is the point lol. Okay rules for voting on pairings, no harems, I cannot write those. And Rose is a lesbian so only female options. I normally don't write no harems in the beginning, but people always ask.**

 **Now for the options, if you have an option you think would be better, feel free to suggest it and I will at least consider it, if I like it enough it will be added as an option.**

 **Kaiser: Yang, Neo, Blake**

 **Kong: Coco, Velvet, Emerald**

 **Rose: Ilya, Yang, Weiss**

 **Now on to the disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or RWBY, they are owned by Bethesda and Roosterteeth respectively.**

Prologue

Odargunn Kjorinsen, the Dragonborn had faced many trials. He had ended the Civil War and mad Ulfric the High King of Skyrim. He had joined the Dark Brotherhood and assassinated the emperor. He had joined the Thieves Guild and restored them to glory. He joined the companions and became the new Harbinger. He became the Archmage of the College of Winterhold. He slew Alduin the World Eater. He stopped Harkon from trying to blot our the Sun. He defeated Miirak the First Dragonborn. He took down the Thalmor. He want into Oblivion itself and took on Molag Bal. He defeated Mammoth Mogul, a 40,000 Year Old Warlord who was intent on making all of Mundus bow to his will.

But even Mogul did not top this new threat. A being who had no true motivations other then following his own nature. Who lived on Chaos. Shadernos, the Shadowborn. And neither was holding anything back in their battle.

Odargunn cut down a couple more shadow creatures as his Dragon Aspect finally gave out.

" **I have overwhelmed you with numbers,** " said Shadernos, " **I have given you several fatal injuries, I even dropped one of the damn moons on you. So tell me…** " he said as clashed with Odargunn as more Shadow creatures began to spawn, " **Why won't you just DIE?!** "

More shadow creatures lunged as Odargunn pushed cut down the shadow creatures.

"I will never die until I've defeated you!" said Odargunn as he stared down the being made of pure dark magic and chaos that was Shadernos.

"Talos, Akatosh, Kyne, give me strength, **MUL! KAAH! DIIV!** " he shouted.

" **Impossible,** " said Shadernos.

" **We Nords are a true warrior race, don't underestimate us or our resolve!** " shouted Odargunn as all the shadow creatures rushed at him and he cut them down until only Shadernos was left and they traded several blows until eventually Odargunn ran his sword right through Shadernos.

" **Grgh!** " Shadernos just saw Odargunn's eyes.

" **You know it was once thought Ulfric killed Torygg with his voice by shouting him into a thousand pieces, now of course that's just not possible but I wonder, if my Unrelenting Force could have that effect now, with its already boosted power and enchantments boosted even further by my Dragon Aspect Form and the Divines, at point Blank Range.** " Odargun said before preparing his final shout, how fitting that it was also his first ever shout. Shadernos's eyes widened as he saw what was coming.

" **FUS!** " Odargunn's throat glowed blue. " **ROH!** " Odargunn opened his mouth as Shadernos's eyes widened as he saw his end coming. " **DAH!** " and with that a blast of unrelented force blasted Shadernos to the point his form was torn apart.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

As the light parted the skies it shown down on Odargunn as he raised his precious sword, the Sword of Ancient Tounges, in to the air and let out a victory cry.

All the surivivors who had gathered all began to cheer but then Odargunn's sword fell to the ground.

One of the survivors, and Altmer went up to him and his eyes widened.

"He's dead," he said with disbelief in his own voice.

And so it was said that Odargunn Kjorinsen died standing up after succumbing to his injuries. Nobody was able to pull his sword out of the ground for it was enchanted so that only one who was worthy could wield it.

The place where Odargunn died would later have a village built on it's ground with a statue made of him in the pose he was in before he uttered his last breath. This village was named after him from his Stormcloak days. Stormblade village.

(Aethirius)

"This isn't Sovengarde," said Odargunn. He turned to see unexpected guests. The Nine Divines. " **Odargunn,** " said Akatosh, " **For your valor and bravery we offer you a gift we have only offered once before.** "

"And what gift is that?" the Dragonborn asked.

Talos smiled, " **Godhood,** " he said.

Odargunn widened his eyes, "I'm honored but I cannot accept, at least not now. I'm concerned Shadernos will return, and I don't like the idea of being dutybound to sit by and do nothing."

Akatosh had a knowing look, " **Very well then,** " he said, " **Instead we will put your spirit through the reincarnation cycle, so you may stop Shadernos again should he return.** "

(Several Millenia later)

Salem cried out in anguish. Her children were dead, her home was destroyed, and Ozma had betrayed her.

But she heard slow clapping. She turned and saw a man in black armor, with eyes blood red with slits for pupils, his hair was black as night, his skin pale.

"My, my what a show," said the man.

Salem not in the mood conjured up an attack and fired it at the man who to her surprise blocked the attack with two fingers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my how rude, and here I was here to offer you a deal."

Salem's eyes widened, "What exactly do you want?" she asked.

"I need someone taken care of, in exchange I will grant you power you never dreamed of, and help you get your revenge on all those who wronged you," said the man.

"Why do you need my help? You clearly have enough power yourself," said Salem.

"Never underestimate the power of having allies," said the man, "Besides I must gather my power."

"What's the catch?" asked Salem.

"Glad to see you are not an idiot," said the man, "Otherwise I would have just left. But yes, the catch is your target hasn't been born yet, but people like us learn patience."

The man held out his hand as it glowed with purple flames, "So do we have a deal?" he asked.

Salem accepted the hand as she felt power coursing through her as well as feeling like she just signed a binding contract.

"And so the first Horseman of the Apocalypse has joined, welcome my horseman of War," said the man,

"May I know the name of the man I'm working with?" asked Salem.

The man grinned, "Call me Shade."

(More years later)

Ozpin, James Ironwood, and Glynda Goodwitch walked into a village and they saw the statue.

"So this is the place, to think it actually exists," said General Ironwood.

"The only place on Remnant that still uses magic do to still having a connection Aethirius," said Goodwitch in awe.

"Stormblade Village," confirmed Ozpin, "We can admire the place later we are here for a reason," said Ozpin knocking on a door.

A dragon faunus with black hair blue eyes answered, "Ah the brotherhood honors us with their presence," said the man, "I am Magnus Bloodwing."

"Yes, I'm here about your son Kaiser," said Ozpin.

"What about Kaiser," said a blonde haired, blue eyed, woman who could only be Magnus's wife Daenerys Bloodwing.

"Well we here Kaiser has a natural born talent with the Thu'um able to easily master it," said General Ironwood.

"Yes what about it?" asked Daenerys.

"There has only been one person in history with that level of mastery of the Thu'um," said Ozpin.

"And who would that be?" asked Magnus.

Ozpin just gestured to the statue in the middle of town and the couple's eyes widened.

"We believe your son might be the reincarnation of Odargunn Kjorinsen," said Ozpin.

"How can you be sure?" asked Magnus.

"Well there's a simple way to test it if you and him will come with us," said Ironwood.

"Kaiser can you come here please?" Daenerys called into the house and a 7 year old dragon faunus boy with short blue hair and dragon horns came by.

"What is it?" asked Kaiser.

"These man want to test you on something."

(Later by the statue)

Kaiser stood by the Sword of Ancient Tongues which was still in the ground to this day.

Kaiser proceeded to do what he was told and pull it, and he succeeded where nobody had in the last 10,000 years. He lifted it above his head and suddenly his eyes glowed gold.

( **Play Dragon Age Origins Main theme** )

Suddenly he was in a golden plane of existence.

" **Hello Kaiser,** " said a voice and Kaiser turned and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his hero, Odargunn Kjorinsen, the Dragonborn.

" **It is about time we finally get to talk.** "

" **You have a great destiny ahead of you.** "

"What do you mean?" Kaiser asked.

" **You are needed to stop the greatest threat this world has ever seen,** " said Odargunn as an image of a dark being appeared, " **Shadernos the Shadowborn.** "

" **As you know 10,000 years ago I defeated Shadernos at the cost of my own life,** " the image showed the moment Odargunn destroyed Shadernos before disintegrating himself.

" **But Shadernos is not mortal, he does not die like we do,** " an image of a dark orb of magical energy appeared.

" **Even as we speak dark forces are gathering to resurrect him,** " an image of Shade appears as well as 4 silhouettes one of which seems to resemble Salem.

" **You will not face these forces alone though,** " images of Kaiser and 3 other silhouettes appeared, " **You will have powerful allies.** "


	2. Shining Beacon

**So I have two ideas for team names courtesy of the RWBY Fanfiction Facebook page. I'd say who suggested them, but I don't know if I'm legally aloud to do that.**

 **Anyway the team names are Team BLKK (Black) And team KORG (Corgi) Both I like for different reasons. So I'm going to release a poll.**

 **Also please vote for the pairings.**

 **Kasier: Yang, Neo, Blake**

 **Kong: Coco, Velvet, Emerald**

 **Rose: Illya, Yang, Weiss**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

Chapter 1: Shining Beacon

"Come on Ruby everybody is going to think you're the bee's knees," said Yang.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," said Ruby.

"Question," said a voice as the two half sisters turned to see a blue-haired Dragon faunus with horns, and a big ass sword approaching them. Seriously the sword was almost as long as he was. He also was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Do bees even have knees?" he asked.

"Well ah… huh, good question," said Yang.

"Sorry where are my manners, I'm Kaiser, Kaiser Bloodwing," said the now named Kaiser.

"Well I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, and this is my adorkable sister Ruby," said Yang to Ruby who was being shy.

Yang being unable to resist says, "So that sword of yours, Xiao Long would you say it is?" Ruby proceeded to groan, but Kaiser just grinned.

"Well It's long enough that when I was kid you could say I was dragon it around."

"Oh Dear Oum! There's two of them!" screamed Ruby in Dismay as Kaiser and Yang cracked up.

(Ozpin's office)

"So our students have arrived now?" Opzin asked.

"Yes but…" Glynda began but stopped.

"Glynda, if you have any problems with any of the initiates, best say them now. While you might still be able to sway me," said Ozpin.

"My issue is more with one initiate in particular, Getsuga Kuroyin, I feel someone of his upbringing should not be allowed to attend Beacon," said Goodwitch.

Ozpin smirked, "Are you referring to the fact that he's the son of Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang?"

Goodwitch shook her head, "No despite how the media portrays her, Sienna isn't actually that bad of a person, no my issue is more with the boy's father."

At this Ozpin lost his smile and narrowed his eyes. "You are speaking of Kerchak?" he asked.

"Sir I know you respect him but that considering what he is…" Goodwitch began before she was cut off by Ozpin.

"What he is doesn't matter to me, and shouldn't matter to you. Kerchak has had very effective and creative ways in dealing with the Grimm Problem," said Ozpin before closing his eyes and sighing, "Ways I never would have thought possible, not once in all of my lives, I wonder if even _they_ would have thought it possible."

"Needless to say with our other new additions it shouldn't be too hard to keep an eye on him to prevent him from having an episode, or at least if he does they should be strong enough to prevent collateral."

The screen came up with 4 images including Getsuga's. Getsuga's mug shot showed a long blue-haired, blue eyed boy with a claw mark down his left eye, and some kind of odd looking bone-white birth-mark down the side of his face.

Then there was Kaiser's mug shot. Then there was a spiky black haired, brown-eyed ape faunus over a name "Onyx King." Finally there was a shoulder-length pink-haired, red-eyed, cat faunus who had a flirtatious grin over the name "Rose Lafleur."

"This should be an interesting year," said Ozpin looking at the 4 mug shots.

(Beacon Courtyard)

Getsuga took a deep breath. He was wearing a grey hoodie, black gloves, jeans, and black combat boots. He was brought here by Ozpin and the guy Qrow. Ozpin said this place was a safe place. So, he wasn't as likely to have an "episode." Then he turned and saw two girls arguing. To his fear he saw one of them shaking a vile of dust in the other's face. And he noticed the stopper was loose. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he turned his sword Tengoku into bow form, dashed closer, and fired a small shot at the vile sending it flying.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Getsuga shouted at the White haired girl. "Oh great, first a child then a maniac?! Will this school accept anybody?" she asked.

"You nearly got yourselves blown off the side of the cliff the way you were carelessly waving around that bottle!" shouted Getsuga.

"Besides," said another voice, a blue-haired Dragon faunus ("Huh," said Getsuga to himself, "You don't see many of those") "We didn't have to buy our way in."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked the White-haired girl, "I'm saying you have this aura about you, like your dad has money."

"How dare you?!" shouted the girl, "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"No," said the dragon faunus, "And I don't care Princess."

"It's heiress actually," said a black haired girl who walked towards them also holding the vile. ("Huh so that's where that thing went")

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," said the girl.

"Finally, some recognition," said the now named Weiss smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," added the black haired girl.

"So I wasn't wrong about you," said the Dragon Faunus smirking.

"Is there a problem here?" said a voice that belong to a very big Ape Faunus. He had black spiky hair, and brown eyes. He had a black t-shirt, some kind of combat armor vest over it, camo cargopants, black combat boots, and black armored gloves.

"Ms. Schnee here thinks just because she has money that she can talk down to my friend Ruby here for being 2 years younger then everybody else," said the Dragon Faunus.

"Schnee, huh," said the Ape Faunus looking down at Weiss (quite literally, the guy was huge), "I fought alongside your sister once, so out of respect I'll only tell you this once," he then got into her face, "Your name, means nothing here. You may be able to use money to buy the best teachers and the best training," he then stood back up and looked down, "But there is no substitute for experience, know your place."

Weiss just stuttered and stormed off, but not before taking her vial back from the black haired girl, who also proceeded to walk off. She looked familiar to Getsuga for some reason.

"Thanks for stepping in their, I'm Kaiser Bloodwing," said the now named Kaiser to Getsuga and the Ape faunus. "I'm Getsuga Kuroyin," Getsuga introduced.

"Ruby Rose," the red haired girl introduced while possibly trying to imitate a turtle.

"Well my name is Onyx King," said the Ape Faunus, "But my friends call me Kong."

"And I'm Jaune Arc," said another guy who showed up.

Kong stared at the guy before smiling, "I have feeling you're gonna go far kid."

"Aren't I the same age as you?" asked Jaune.

"I'm also twice your size," said Kong smirking.

"Touché," said Jaune and everybody started laughing.

Everyone was walking to the ballroom after Ozpin's Speech. Kaiser was accompanying Yang and Ruby. "I can't believe how odd Professor Ozpin's speech was," said Ruby.

"I dunno, made perfect sense to me," said Kaiser.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"Well it's like Kong said earlier," Kaiser began, "There is no substitute for experience. That's because knowledge can only take you so far as Opzin said."

Kaiser and the sisters went their separate ways, but not before Kaiser said, "Good luck with the initiation, I hope you Yang in there."

Yang burst out laughing while Ruby cried, only to trip and almost fall into a girl with pink hair and cat ears.

But to both Yang and Ruby's survive, despite clearly not noticing her, she still managed to gracefully dodge out of the way and catch Ruby before she could faceplant.

"That was close, be careful," she said.

"Thanks," said Ruby nervously.

"Aww you're adorable," said the girl giggling. Ruby tried to look angry but she just managed to look more cute.

"The name is Rose, Rose Lafleur," said the girl.

"I'm Yang," said Yang deciding to introduce herself.

"Oh I like you *purr*" said Rose flirtily.

Yang just blushed.

Meanwhile on the guys end Kaiser, Kong, and Getsuga decided to hang out.

"I can't believe they let animals in here," said a red haired guy in the distance. Kong growled and walked up to him.

"You wanna start something here?!" he growled punching his fist into his palm.

"I'll gladly take you on," said the red haired kid.

"Whoa now," said Kaiser, "There's combat class here isn't there, let's save beating each other into the ground till then."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiser noticed he wasn't the only one keeping people awake as he saw a certain heiress arguing with Ruby and Yang again.

 **Oh. My. Oum. What is wrong with me? How. Freaking. Long. Did I spend just staring at my story? Is this even long enough to justify the wait? I don't think so.**

 **Anyway something I forgot to mention last chapter. Shade is something of a villain that exists as a tribute. He's a tribute to my first ever fic which is now up for adoption as it was a cool idea, but poorly executed. The idea is good. The fic is a piece of shit. Digimon Datasquad 02: Rise of the Demon Lords. The villain of that was also called Shade.**

 **Also the bit about Getsuga's father is a bit of foreshadowing. Those who've read The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD know I was very vague about what kind of faunus Getsuga is. In this story he is full faunus, and the bit with his father is a clue. Blazeraptor already knows what kind of faunus he is. If anyone else can figure it out, well then you get a massive shout out.**

 **And now for sneak peek of next chapter.**

Kaiser, Getsuga, Kong, and Rose then hear an odd howl.

Kaiser's eyes widened. "Motherfucker," he said recognizing that howl.

"What is it?" asked Kong.

Suddenly a demonic looking humanoid grimm appeared with wings and horns.

"It's a Chernobog!" said Kaiser.


End file.
